


Heaven

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [174]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, M/M, Sam and Dean are soulmates, but it's not like a sad or hard death, they're dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam dies first. So he waits around their heaven, just waiting for the last piece.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Sam and Dean both die, but it's not really a big deal--the story is told in heaven here.

Sam dies first. That’s not what’s surprising. What is surprising is that Dean lets him stay that way, lets him finally reach the peace of heaven. Maybe Sam’s messages and pleading finally sunk in. Maybe Death and the reapers just got tired of allowing the Winchesters to mess with the laws of death finally. Either way, Sam is in heaven.

He waits. Not that he sits around, waiting around for Dean. There’s a lake, right over there, down at the base of the hill. The Impala’s parked on top, and there’s a cooler of beers right nest to it, a blanket spread out across the patched grass. The sky always seems to be brilliant orange, the sun never completely setting, perpetually hanging on the horizon. Heaven seems to inspire some relaxing, and Sam does so for the first time in what seems like ever.

Heaven is nice. Sam almost gets lost, exploring the memories and places he has around him for the rest of eternity.

But he does wait. It’s an expectant niggling at the back of his mind that, someday, Dean will be here too. Not too soon, Sam hopes, but then again, Sam knows Dean, knows their lives. 

Dean makes it longer than Sam thought he would, and Sam’s both glad and proud of that. But Dean does turn up eventually, as he had to, appearing in the backseat of the Impala.

Sam slides in, letting Dean’s head rest in his lap, and trailing his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean looks younger than he last saw him. Not quite as young as when he first pulled Sam from school, but not like he looked when Sam died. He certainly looks more at peace. Sam is struck by a sudden thought of what he must look like now, but he lets it go just as quickly. He’s busy watching Dean.

The freckles, the messed-up, spiked-up hair, the tempting bottom lip…Sam could never have forgotten any of it, but it’s all made so much stronger by seeing it again. 

Dean’s eyes open, and Sam is momentarily captivated by the green. 

“Sammy?” he asks.

Sam smiles. “Hey, Dean.”

“I’m dead then?” Dean asks.

Sam nods. “Don’t sound very put out by it,” he observes.

Dean takes a deep, shaky breath. “Four years without you, Sam. That’s a godawful long time. Believe me, being here, with you…” he tries to sit up. “I don’t even know where here is.”

“Heaven,” Sam says.

Dean rolls his eyes. “I got that much. Hell doesn’t have the Impala. Definitely wouldn’t let me be with you.”

“No,” Sam says. “Our heaven. Our place, forever, Dean. Just been waiting for you to really make it paradise. Like it’s supposed to be.”

“Sap,” Dean says affectionately.

“I’m serious. Paradise,” Sam says firmly. “You wanna see?”

He helps Dean sit up, then helps him out of the car, intent to show him their place. After all, it’s theirs, just theirs, forever. And they’ve been apart for a long time. It’s about time they started being happy together again.


End file.
